


Gangs and Such

by GraveyardGhoul



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Bad Ending, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Gang Violence, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Sad Ending, Tags May Change, Violence, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-10-27 20:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraveyardGhoul/pseuds/GraveyardGhoul
Summary: Gang AUAlexander had a rough life growing up. A dead beat dad and a paranoid mother. Life wasn't great but one night made everything worse.After that his life went down hill and. he dragged his friends down with him. They formed a gang, Alex wanted revenge. Revenge on those who ruined his life.When the gang is in full swing the meet a rival gang run by his life long enemy.. Aaron burr.One mess up by them brings on a war that wouldn't end until blood was shedWarnings: Non-Con, Violence, Swearing, Death, Abuse





	1. The Start of It All

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Swearing, Death, Abuse

"You don't get it do you? I'm nothing like dad! Stop comparing me to him, I'm fucking sick of it! I'm heading to school now.. like you care." Alexander Hamilton yelled as he stormed out of the house.

Him and his mom got in another fight. She was a sweet woman.. Just paranoid. Rachel had a tough life. An abusive husband who she ran away from,. Never legally divorcing him. She couldn't afford it. Later she found herself a kind man who.. Turned out to not be so kind. He was involved in many things. Gangs.

One day they got into a fight about it. She didn't want to have anything to do with him, Because of the child they have years ago. Rachel didn't want him to turn out like him. After that he ran off, Not wanting to deal with the problems anymore. She was left alone with a child, Broke.

Alex met up with someone on the way to school, His boyfriend Laurens. They walked side by side talking. No one but a few very close friends knew about them. If it got out they would be dead. "She did it again.. God I hate when she's like this.." Hamilton sighed as he looked over at Laurens.

"I'm sure she means well. She doesn't want you to be like her deadbeat boyfriend." He gave Alex a small smile, Trying to comfort him.

Hamilton nodded, Staying silent. "Hey, come over to my house tonight.. I'm alone remember.. I can make you feel better." John gave his boyfriend a slight grin as red swept onto his face, Winking.

Alexander stopped and faced his boyfriend, Quickly pulling him behind a bush and grabbing his chin. "Well.. I can't say no to that." He blushed and quickly kissed his boyfriend, Knowing no one was around.

When they got to school they ran into there friends, Hercules and Lafayette, The only others who knew about the couple. "Yoo if it ain't Alex, How you been?" Hercules ran up to them with a huge grin on his face.

"Hah, Hey big guy." Alexander chuckled and gave his friend a high five. "I've been good I guess. A lot better now that I got this guy in my life." He nudged John.

John blushed and gave a huge smile. Before he could say anything Lafayette walked up to all of them. "Yes, yes. We get it. Now that you aren't single you are all so happy. Now lets shut up and head to class." He began to push everyone into the building.

when they got into class John and Hamilton sat beside each other. The teacher began talking and John began listening while Hamilton dozed off. It was a boring class, History. What was there to hear? Just talking about a bunch of old dead people. Who cares about them? They say we can change history. Hah, Ya right.

Half way through the class Hamilton got a tap on the shoulder and a note on his desk. he began reading it and realized it was from Laurens.

_*Cant wait 4 u 2 be at my place later ;) <33*_

The note was scribbled on the back of an old assignment. Alex grinned and began writing one of his own.

_*I bet it will be A lot of fun ;)*_

he quickly wrote and gave it back, Not realizing the teacher was behind him. Before john could read it Mr. Lincoln took it. Oh shit..

"So, Passing notes are we? Shall I read it?" He began to open the note, about to read it.

Before the teacher spoke Alex quickly stood up and grabbed the letter, Slightly pushing the teacher. "No! Who gave you the fucking right to read my private shit?" He yelled without thinking.

Alex quickly realized he had yelled and quickly put the note in his pocket. The teacher straightened out and looked down at his student. "What gave you the right to use such language in my class and push a teacher?" Mr. Lincoln glared down.

"S-Sir i'm sorry.. I-" He stuttered and before he could finish the teacher interrupted him.

"Mr.Hamilton, Go to the office." He demanded

Alex quickly looked at john then back at the teacher. "Sir.."

"Go!" The teacher yelled ,making Alex run out of the class, Leaving john sitting there awkwardly.

Before Alexander went to the office he went to the bathroom, Flushing the note in the toilet. Great.. Now they would call his mom and he would get in major shit. He slowly made his way to the office, Sitting and waiting to be called on. A few minutes later the Principal walked out. "My office now Hamilton."

Alex followed behind him sat in Mr. Washington's office. "I've been told you've been.. Misbehaving. this behavior is not welcomed in this school.." The principal began to go on a rant.

"This is your first and due to your.. past, You will be let off with just a warning." He finished and let Alex out.

By the time they were done it was already lunch. Alex and his friends sat outside so he quickly made his way there. "Hey, Look who's back!" The smoking french man chuckled.

Alex glared at his friend and sat beside john, Leaning his head on his shoulder. "God... I hate this.."

He sighed before thinking of an idea and moving closer, Whispering to his boyfriend. "Hey, How about we head back to your place now?"

Without even saying anything John waved goodbye, Grabbed his boyfriend's hand and walked away. I guess that was a yes.

~Time skip to Lauren's house~

"Oh fuck yes!" John moaned as he finished.

Alexander pulled out and they laid on John's bed, Half naked and tired. Laurens pulled the covers over them and cuddled up close to his boyfriend. "Lets just take a nap right now.." The man yawned, slowly dozing off before Alex.

A few hours later Alex woke up, Looking at the time. Oh god it was already dark. His mom was going to kill him. He quickly got dressed and left, Leaving His boyfriend a note.

John didn't live that far away so luckily it was a quick walk. That part of town wasn't very nice at night, Not at all. There was violence on the streets, Always yelling at night It wasn't a fun place to live.

As he walked up to his house he noticed the door was opened. Something wasn't right here. "Mom?" Alexander spoke as he walked into his house.

He walked around the house, Scared of what could have happened. Did someone break in?Where was his mom? Maybe she forgot to close the door.. She was okay right? Alexander looked around the house, Looking for his mom. When walked into her bedroom he saw a sight he could never forget. "Mom!" He yelled

His mom laid on her bed in a pool of blood, still Fresh. Blood covered the walls, His mom's blood. The smell was terrible. Five bullets to the chest. No was was she alive. As he looked around more, In shock, He saw a symbol on the wall drawn in blood.. It was his dad's symbol. His gang Symbol. "Dad.. Dad you did this.. Fuck you! Fuck All of this!"

He fell to his knees in tears, Hugging his dead mom's corpse. "M-Mom i'm so sorry.. I let this happen to you, I should have been there for you.."


	2. Chapter 2

After what happened to Alex's mother he was heart broken. With nowhere else to go he went to his boyfriend's house and ended up living there. His life went downhill from there. He dropped out of high school, He couldn't afford to go. In major need of money he started to get involved in not so legal things. Selling illegal drugs, Weapons, Anything he could get money for.

Eventually he fell. Just like his father. Alexander created a gang. After everything happened to him he was left without a family. Nothing but his boyfriend so he made his own family. One he could control. The Revolutionary's. It was a name he decided when he heard john talking about something from history. They made a difference. They changed the future. That's what he wanted to do.

He wanted to make the slums he lived in safe. Hamilton didn't want anymore kids to end up like him, Alone and nowhere else to go. He didn't want any other kid to have to fall down the hole he did. They were just kids, They didn't deserve this life.

Years had passed since his mother had died. All his friends and fellow members were in there last year of high school, Except John. He had dropped out with Alexander so they could both work together to pay for the Apartment. Through everything that happened they stayed together.. For the most part.

When Alex began to fall down the hole they broke up for a bit, John couldn't deal with what he was doing. Hamilton quickly found someone else to date. Someone he had known for awhile. That.. ended badly and he ran back to his ex. No one knew that he got with someone else and Alex wanted to keep it that way.

***

"Alexander, Are you even listening to me?" John sighed as he looked at his dazed boyfriend.

Alex looked shocked as he heard john. "O-Oh sorry.. I guess I zoned out for a bit. I was just thinking about how we all got here.." He refereed to him, John and all their friends sitting around them.

John just nodded, Giving Alex a small smile. "Well, Like I was saying The Anarchists have taken over this part of the neighborhood. The only way to get it back would be well, Violence." He spoke, Pointing to a spot on a map.

Hercules shrugged and leaned back. "Don't see what's wrong with that, We can take em." The bigger man seemed confident.

John looked down slightly and pointed at a house. "This building on the street is an.. Orphanage.."

Alex quickly stood up and took command. "No one goes near this street until I say otherwise!" The boy commanded.

Everyone nodded and agreed until a young french man spoke up. "What about the money we give to them? Without that they could close," Lafayette sounded concerned.

Everyone looked conflicted, Thinking about what they could do until they heard the door open. Angelica Schuyler walked in, Interrupting them. "Sorry I just had to make sure you guys weren't doing anything stupid." As she spoke John ran up and hugged her.

She was like an older sister to everyone. Her and her family were well known in the town. A fairly rich family but very kind. They donated much of there money to rebuilding the slums. A person no one would hurt. "Hey angelica," Alex grinned and put his arm around her, getting an idea.

Angelica just sighed, Knowing she was about to be dragged into something. The small man handed her an envelope with some money in it. "Can you do us all a huge favor? You know that orphanage we usually give to? Ya, those aren't are streets anymore. Be a doll and give that to them." He chuckled and began pushing her out of the room, Closing the door behind them.

When they were both finally alone he began to speak again. "One more thing.. I heard Aaron burr was now in charge of The Anarchists. If that's true we will be having some major problems.. find out if that's true." He began to get very serious, A rare thing for him.

Angelica nodded and gave Alex a hug. "I'll check everything out for you only if you promise me one thing. Stay safe. Me and Eliza are both here for you guys.. We can't lose anyone else, Not after what happened to Peggy." With that, She was gone.

Hearing Peggy's name again made him think about many things. He began to worry a lot more but he couldn't let anyone else know. Hamilton took a second to breath before barging back into the room. "Since that's all worked out, Let's go get something to eat. We deserve It! I'll grab some money, I'll meet you all in the car." As he finished his friends ran out the door, John did not.

Alex looked around the room for the one thing he wouldn't leave the house without. John walked into the bedroom and walked back with a chest holder, A loaded gun in it. "You looking for this?"

Hamilton nodded and lifted up his shirt, John helping him put it on before putting his shirt back down. After what happened with his mom he refused to go anywhere without a gun. Someone shot her. They could be after him and he didn't want to take any chances. He lost one family. This was a family he wasn't willing to lose. John put his arm around his boyfriend, Kissing his cheek. "Now let's get to the car."

As they all got in Hercules cheered. "Let's get pizza!" Everyone laughed along with him and agreed, Driving away from the house.

It was a short drive there any when they were there Hercules jumped out of the car, Going into the pizza place and grabbing their regular booth, All his friends followed behind. "One of you guys go order. I'm gonna text Angelica and Eliza to meet us here." Alex smiled.

_Hey you guys, We are getting pizza if you want to join us_ - **Alexander**

_Pizza? Hell ya!_ - **Eliza**

_I'll pick up Eliza in a few and head over there. I just dropped off the money so you better be treating us today_ - **Angelica**

Just as he finished texting his friends returned with three large pizzas. Minutes later both the girls walked in, Sitting in the same booth as them all. Now that everyone was here it was time to eat. "Lets dig in!" John cheered as everyone grabbed a slice of pizza.

This was one of the few happy moments Alex got to have. It felt like they were all one happy family sharing a meal together.. They were all a happy family. A family he refused to lose. A family Alexander Hamilton was willing to die for.


	3. Oh No

"Hey, Hamilton." Angelica smiled as she walked into his house.

Alex had given her a key years ago, just in case something happened to them. He was laying on the couch resting when she walked in. "Yo, what's up?" Hamilton sat up as he heard her.

She walked over, sitting beside him. "Where's everyone? Out?" Angelica wanted to make sure no one else was around.

Alexander looked around and nodded. "Ya, Johns out buying us some grocery's and laf and Hercules are out doing some..errands." He shrugged.

Angelica sighed. "Okay so I took a risk talked to someone from the other side, lucky he could be bribed. A Mr. Thomas Jefferson. He told me exactly what I didn't want to hear.. Burrs in charge."

After hearing that Hamilton's mood instantly dropped. "This isn't good. He knows way too many things that he really shouldn't." He began mumbling to himself.

She could see his mood was getting worse and put her arm around him. "Hey, Don't worry so much okay? No matter what happens we will all stay by your side. We're your family, Never forget that." A small smile grew on Alex's face as Angelica spoke.

After sitting there just resting for a bit Alexander changed the subject. "So, How's Eliza after all that happened with Peggy?" He worried about her.

Angelica sighed, Looking around the room. "She's.. Doing better. Still a mess but better than before.." She was clearly concerned over her sister. "Don't do anything stupid Alexander, Eliza can't stand another heartbreak."

Alex quickly nodded, making a fist. "I promise you guys i'll get revenge. No one takes a sister away from me like that.. You guys are all I have. I'll protect you guys with my life if i have to."

Just as he finished talking John ran into the house, His friends following behind. "Oh I didn't know you were here Angelica! You staying for a bit?" He seemed happy to see her again.

She looked over at Alex then back at John. "Actually, I can't. I have a few things to take care of. Eliza said she wanted to visit you guys again so tomorrow I'll be back with her, Don't worry." A huge grin grew on her face as she got up, Pushing John down on top of Alex.

"Get all your lovey dovey shit out of the way before Eliza comes here. Cya guys!" Angelica chuckled as she walked out of the house.

Alex smiled and put his arms around his boyfriend who was currently sitting on his lap. Johns face grew red but he leaned on Hamilton's shoulder, Hiding his face in the nape of his neck. Hercules threw his arm around Lafayette and picked up the grocery John left behind. "Hah, Me and him will put all this shit away, Don't have too much fun, We won't be that far away." He laughed before pulling his boyfriend into the kitchen with him.

Lauren's kept his face his as Hamilton relaxed. "I just have the cutest boyfriend. How did I get so lucky?" He grinned, Moving and kissing John's cheek.

John smiled brightly, Leaning up and pulling him into a sweet kiss before pulling away a few seconds later. "I don't think it had anything to do with luck. Unless you running up to me begging for my number was luck." He smirked.

Alexander turned away embarrassed before pulling him closer. "well you were stupid enough to give it to me. Now you're stuck with me."

John cuddled up close to Alex, Finally relaxing. "Good, I love you too much to go for anyone else."

They stayed like that for awhile just enjoying each other's company before Hercules walked out of the kitchen carrying his blushing boyfriend out of the kitchen. Alex looked over at them glaring. "If you made a mess in the kitchen i'll kill you."

Lafayette looked away and Hercules smiled. "Aw, Why would we ever do such a thing?" He smiled innocently, Clearly lying.

Alexander kept glaring and sighed, Letting it go. They stayed chatting for a few hours until Lafayette and Hercules had to go. "Sorry guys, School night.. It's the last year of this shit then we can actually have fun."

After that it was just John and Alex cuddling with each other, Relaxing and enjoying each others company. "Hey Alex.." His boyfriend spoke.

Alex looked over at john, Tilting his head slightly. "Is everything ok..? I mean you've seemed really stressed. If somethings wrong you can tell me. You say we're all in this together but it doesn't seem like it" John clearly began worrying about his boyfriend.

Alexander sat there shocked. was it obvious that he was worried? He tried his best to hide it from everyone.. Of course john could tell though. He always knew when something was wrong or if he was hiding something. Alex pulled him closer and smiled. "A few things have come up that I wasn't expecting, Its nothing to worry about though. I have everything under control ok? All that matters is we keep these streets save from The Anarchists and actually make a difference." He tried to calm down his boyfriend.

John sighed and cuddled up closer. "Okay, Just.. If something else happens please tell me. No matter what happens i'll stay by your side ok?"

Alex nodded and stood up, Moving away from John. "Its getting late.. You should head to bed. I have to go out and do a few things. I'll be home in a few hours.." He sighed before grabbing his bag and walking out of the house, Leaving john all alone.

Truth is he didn't have anything to do, He had to get some fresh air. He needed some time to think. He just wandered around the streets until he saw someone on the ground in an alley. They looked like they just got in a fight, Still having fresh wounds.

Alexander ran up to them, Grabbing a first aid kit out of his backpack. "Hey you okay?" He tried to get them to speak.

The man slowly opened his eyes, Quickly trying to stand up. Alex quickly pushed him back down as he began to bandage him up. "Stay down, I'm just trying to help out." He tried to reason with the man.

He winced at the pain and tried to get up again. "If they find out you're helping me you'll be a dead man.."

Hamilton stopped and put down the bandages. "Wait.. Who are they?"

The man sighed and finally sat up. " _The Anarchists_.."


	4. The Time is Now

"The anarchists.." After hearing that Hamilton quickly reached for the gun he always had.

He tried to grab it until he realized a fatal flaw, He forgot it. The time he finally needed it and it wasnt there. The man who was on the ground seconds before somehow got up and tackled him. "P-Please don't grab a gun! I don't want to fight!" The man was almost in tears at this point.

Hamilton glared and acted like he had a gun, Hoping the man would believe him. "Get off of me and I may not." After that the man quickly got off him, Quickly backing into a wall.

Alex walked closer to him and began to examine him. "So.. What i'm getting is your own gang did this to you? What's your name?" He kept stepping closer.

The guy at this point was panicking, Falling to his knees. "My name is T-Thomas Jefferson... And yes. They found out I gave some Information to a gang called The Revolutionaries. They said i betrayed them and all this happened.. I'll probably be dead if something else happens." Thomas began to break down.

Jefferson? Thomas Jefferson. That was the man Angelica said she talked to. "So The Revolutionaries.. What would you say if you met the leader?" Alex began questioning him the man named Thomas.

Thomas sat there for a second before looking up at Alexander. "I would ask him for help.. I'm being beat and mistreated. I'm helpless. I need someone." Jefferson sounded so needy, So Pitiful.

Hamilton put his hand down, Offering it to Jefferson. "Well you're looking at the leader, I could help you.. ." Alex honestly felt sorry for Jefferson.

Thomas took Alexander's hand and began leading him somewhere. "Let's go back to my place.. It's safe there I promise." Alex followed behind him, Knowing it could be a trap.

It didn't matter. Trap or not, He was helping someone who got trapped in something he wanted to get out of. He had to help. They kept walking and they ended up on a street not far from Alexander's place. "This is my place." Thomas gave him a small smile.

Alex looked around, Remembering the house. "Well, I should head back home then. I have someone waiting at home." He finished and began to walk away.

Jefferson quickly panicked and grabbed Alexander’s hand, His faced turned red after he realized what he did. "W-Wait, Please don't go. Stay?" Jefferson seemed like an emotional wreck.

Alex hesitated but went with him into the house. No man acts like this unless something was actually wrong. He felt like he had to help him. If he didn't who would? Thomas led Alex into the living room and sat him down, Sitting beside him. "I don't know what to do. How do i leave them? Burr said if I left someone very important to me would get hurt. I joined this for James because I thought he was the one. I was clearly wrong!" Thomas began ranting.

So he was dragged into it? That's exactly how John, His boyfriend, got dragged into all of this. Did he feel the same? "Listen.. Stay with them for now. Act like you're loyal to them. When the time is right we can help you. Right now tensions are way too high. Give it time and I promise i'll help you." Alexander did his best to convince the man sitting beside him.

Thomas, Still red in the face, Smiled and without thinking kissed Alex. "O-Oh sorry! Um.. Thank you, I'd be helpless without you."

Hamilton sat there for a second, Shocked at what just happened but nodded. "I know people like you, This life isn't one you wanted but you had no choice. Well hey, It's getting late so I have to go now, John will be waiting for me." Alex stood up heading to the door, Leaving the house without Thomas stopping him.

He was kissed by Thomas, A man who was definitely not his boyfriend but.. He actually liked it. It had some sort of feeling behind it, A feeling he wanted more of. Alexander was deep in thought as he walked into his house, Not realizing John was sitting on the couch waiting for him. "Alexander Hamilton." His boyfriend spoke, clearly mad.

Alex jumped at the noise. He hadn't realized his boyfriend was there. "John? Jesus, You scared me. It's so late. What are you even doing up?" Hamilton looked confused.

Laurens stood up, Standing in front of his boyfriend. "You suddenly left and came home so late.. You didn't even tell me where you were going! I was so worried!" His boyfriend began to yell.

Alex backed up slightly, trying to get his space. "Babe, I needed some air. Calm down." He refused to yell back.

John kept at it, Not caring what Alex said. "You left your gun. You could have been hurt! You pretty much snuck off, What are you cheating on me? Finally gave into Eliza?" He was about to lose it.

Hamilton got mad at that remark. Why would he cheat on John? He loved his boyfriend so he would never cheat, Could never cheat.. Right? Did what he do count as cheating? He had no clue and began feeling guilty. "Babe.. I love you, Please calm down."

Lauren's pushed Alex back, hitting the wall. "You don't act like you love me. You know what, I don't want to hear it. Save it for the morning. Sleep on the couch tonight! I'm sick of seeing your face." And with that he stormed off.

Alexander slid down against the wall, Trying to process what just happened. It took him a second before he smelled something, Alcohol. Had he been drinking? John had never been much of a drinker so why know? Had all this gang stuff really gotten to him. They did this together. They did this for the better so.. Why didn't it feel like that anymore?

It felt like Alex was just doing this for himself. Did everyone else feel that way? No, It didn't matter. This was supposed to help people, It will help people! It doesn't matter who got hurt. He had to help people and this was his only way to make a difference. It was time for him to finally start acting like a real leader.


	5. Mistakes

Alexander woke up early in the morning, Way before John woke up. John had drinking a lot the night before so he took his time cleaning around the place. It was a lot worse than he had expected. When he walked into the kitchen there was Shattered glass everywhere. He had broken a few beer bottles. Great, Such a mess to clean up.

After a few hours of cleaning up Alex grabbed a cup of water and some painkillers, Quietly heading into the bedroom and setting it beside his sleeping boyfriend. He knew a hangover was coming so he wanted to give John something to help with all that before he woke up. He quickly got out of the room because he was worried John would wake up and well, Get mad at him.

Alex was relaxing on his couch, Waiting to here from a few people when he heard the bedroom door open. Hamilton turned around to see John walking out holding his head. "Oh god.." Laurens mumbled as he made his way to the couch, Sitting down beside his boyfriend.

Alexander wanted to say something, Ask about last night but he decided it was best if he didn't. He quickly looked away, Turning back to his phone before he felt something touch his shoulder. John had rested his head on Alex. "I drank way too much last night.." He mumbled softly to Hamilton.

Alex hesitated before moving his arm around John, Pulling him close. John didn't seem to be phased by it. Did he forget everything that happened last night? "Hey John.." Alexander mumbled, Clearly worried.

John moved his head back up and quickly looked. "Ya, What's up? You sound worried."

Hamilton let out a sigh and thought about how he would say it. "You, Well.. Last night you yelled at me for staying out late, Accused me of cheating then made me sleep on the couch. Do you really not remember any of that?" He just laid it all out.

John looked shocked before quickly pulling Alex into a hug. "I did that? Oh my God, I'm so sorry! I can't believe that!" He just seemed so shocked and worried.

Alex sighed and kept John close. He really didn't remember. Of course. It was best if he didn't bring it up anymore for John's sake. As he was about to reassure John it was fine his phone quickly started ringing. "Sorry! I have to take this," Alex quickly ran out of the room to take the call, Leaving Laurens there all alone.

John sat there heartbroken. Did he really do all of that? Did he really believe Alex was cheating? Part of him wanted to say no but the other really believed that. He was always gone and barely told him anything. It was highly likely. He was lost in thought before Alexander quickly pulled him out of it, Heading for the door. "Hey John, I have some business to take care of. I shouldn't be home that late. Hercules and Lafayette will be over soon." With that Alex was gone.

Laurens sat there alone and afraid. Usually Alex told him where he was going.. He never just left. Before he could think anymore a knock at the door came before it swung open. Hercules and Lafayette stood there confused. "Yo, Why did boss just run out of here?" The bigger man spoke.

Lafayette moved in and sat beside John. "Is everything okay, Mon Ami?" He quickly came to comfort his clearly down friend.

John just leaned his head on Lafayette and explained everything to both of his friends and they seemed shocked. "Alex wouldn't cheat, He's not that type of guy." Hercules did his best to comfort his confused friend.

Hamilton had been walking to someone's house while this was all happening. Not just someone's house, Thomas Jefferson's house. He said he would tell him a few things about the Anarchists and Alex believed him even though this time he brought his gun with him, Just in case. He knocked on the door and the second after it was wide open. "Oh you came! I didn't actually think you would." He seemed very happy about it.

Alexander walked into the house, Quickly closing the door behind him to make sure no one could see him there. He sat down, Ready to talk to Thomas. "So, What information do you have for me?" He looked around as Thomas sat on the couch right beside him, Holding two bottles of beer and handing one to Alex.

Alex sat there confused before grabbing it. He would never turn down a free drink. What's the worse thing that could happen? He thought before opening the beer, Taking a sip.

Jefferson had a lot of information to tell him about the opposing gang. Some useful, A lot not so much but he let Jefferson keep talking. It made him seem happy. At least a lot happier than when they first met and he almost had a gun to his head, Luckily he didn't. Well, lucky for him, Not Alex.

A bit of talking and a few beers later Alexander found himself watching a movie with Thomas Jefferson cuddled up close to him. Would this be considered cheating? Not really. Would John be mad if he saw this? Ya, For sure. Alexander didn't seem to be bothered by it though. Jefferson had a rough life up till now, This was just Alex comforting him, Right? Of course.

Before he knew it Thomas was on his lap, Facing him and moving a lot closer. Not long after their lips were touching, The clothes coming off during the process. Jefferson took Alexander to his bedroom. He clearly started all of this, Alex would never. The rest of the night was a hot and steamy Blur. Drinking was never his strong point. He was a man who couldn't hold his Alcohol and everyone knew it. People could easily use that to their advantage and people had before, Jefferson was not the first and wouldn't be the last.

While all this happened John sat at home alone, Waiting for Alex to come back home. His friends had left hours ago. He sat in their bed, Sitting and waiting, Worried Alexander could be in danger. He never would have imagined what was actually happening, What his beloved boyfriend was actually doing while he was all alone. None of this should have happened, None of this was supposed to happen. They loved each other.. _Right_?


	6. The Morning After

It was the morning. When did Alexander fall asleep? Must have passed out from drinking to much, At least that was what he thought until he looked around the room. This wasn't his house. Where was he? Right beside him laid the man he was with last night, Wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. Oh god what happened.

Alexander quickly got out of bed, trying to walk. He didn't get very far before he had to lean against the nearby wall. A few seconds later he heard a muffled laugh. "Oh wow, Someone's not used to that I'm guessing?" Thomas sat up on the other side of the bed, Doing his best not to laugh.

Hamilton shook his head as he did his best to walk, looking around for his clothes and putting everything back on. "No, I mean.. doesn't really matter. I have to go.. now." He started walking towards the door as he felt someone grab his hand

It was Jefferson. He stood there holding his hand without saying anything. Clearly he didn't want Alexander to leave. "I have to go.. I left someone waiting at home all night." He mumbled before pulling away his hand and walking away.

Thomas stood there for a second before thinking of a plan. "Come back soon then.. I know you want to. We both know you do. You said you'll help me. Well, I'll help you along the way." Alex stood in the doorway for a second before walking away.

It was still quite early so if he was lucky John would still be asleep. He rushed to his house and quietly got inside, Seeing John asleep on the couch. He was still sitting up. John sat there and waited all night for Alexander to get home. This made him feel terrible. "I'm so sorry John.." 

Hamilton needed to get his mind off things. He decided to cook breakfast for him and John. That was something he used to do all the time. Alex finished cooking just as John walked into the kitchen. "What's that smell?" He mumbled as he slowly walked into the kitchen.

Alex ran up to him, Kissing him on the cheek before setting the table. "Just sit down. I made Breakfast." he sat down waiting for John to sit.

John looked around and hesitated before sitting down and looking at all the food. It looked like Alex put a lot of effort into this. Why? "After we eat lets go get dressed and we can go on a date! We haven't really done that for awhile." Alex continued.

Them going out with just the two of them? That would be nice. They hadn't done that in ages. "Ya.. Ya! That would be great. I'd love that." John quickly agreed to the date. 

They finished eating and were out the door , driving shortly after. John had no idea where they were going. He just went with it. Shortly after they pulled up to a nearby mall. "You know how a few years ago our dates were just us going to the mall and walking around, looking at all the things we wanted to buy? Well let's do what we did before.. but this time I can actually buy you the things we wanted." Alexander grew a small grin on his face.

John sat in the car with a huge smile on his face. "Awe Alexander!" He pulled him into a hug. "Those dates were so much fun. We always talked about if we had so much money. Now we do."

Alexander chuckled lightly, happy they it seemed as if John was happy. They went into the mall shortly after and began to just wonder around. It was a cute date, the type John liked. The kind that just seemed perfect, Maybe even to perfect even though at the time he didn't think that. 

Alex took Johns hand and began to walk in the mall, just looking around at all the stores. "Oh wow," John mumbled. "This place hasn't changed since we were young.. it really brings back memories." Alexander nodded in agreement and moved his arm around John. 

It was nice. They walked around for a few hours until they walked by a jewelry store. "Hey John, one second okay? I need to go look for something." After that he quickly pulled back his arm and headed to the store, hoping John didn't notice.

"Hello, sir!" A lady welcomed Hamilton. "What are you looking for?"

Alexander looked around at a few things before responding. "I'm looking for a ring.. a promise ring for my boyfriend." 

He wanted to do something nice for John. He deserved it. John was such a sweet guy.. He deserved so much more. After a good half an hour Alex walked out of the store to quickly find John, the ring hidden in his pocket. 

"Sorry I took so long! I was.. picking something up!" He quickly said before grabbing Johns hand again. 

John seemed a bit suspicious but went along with it. "Okay.. well, what now? We could head home and have lunch?" 

Alexander thought about it, thinking about how he would give the ring to him. "Ya.. Ya! That'll work. I can cook us lunch!" And with that they were heading back to the house.

The car ride was short and Alex quickly rushed them both out and into the house, starting lunch shortly after. He just made something simple so he wouldn't keep John waiting. As the lunch was finished being made Alex took it out to the table, sitting across from John. 

"Oh Alexander," John seemed so happy. "Today was so great.. thank you so much! I'm sorry for ever thinking you were seeing someone behind my back.." He mumbled the last part as he began eating.

Just before Alex was going to bring out the ring his phone began ring. "Shit.. Sorry I have to take this." He quickly stood up and went into the bed room, closing the door behind him.

"Hey Alexander~" Thomas grinned as he talked on the other side of the phone.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to try out something dark and.. This is what happened. Tell me what you think! I need to know if i should continue this or not.


End file.
